Pluie d'OS Gallavich
by Humeur Vagabonde
Summary: RECUEIL D'OS. Quelques fragments de vie du couple que forment Ian et Mickey. Shameless US. Parfois UA et parfois non.
1. Medicine of a bipolar

_[Mais qui pouvait ressentir ce que vivait Ian, qui ?]_

Ian se détestait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il se haïssait de toute son âme et il ne voulait qu'une chose : mourir. Il avait failli frapper sa petite sœur avec une batte de baseball. Il avait failli tuer le bébé de l'homme qu'il aimait bordel ! Il faisait pleurer sa sœur, donnait toutes les responsabilités à Lip et privait Carl de son grand frère.

Ian savait qu'on l'aimait sinon personne ne lui aurait rendu visite à l'hôpital et n'aurait pleuré pour lui. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aime, il voulait qu'on le laisse crever dans un coin. Le pire pour lui était de voir Mickey, putain que c'était dur. Ian était fou amoureux de Milkovich mais le blessait énormément. Évidemment, ce n'était pas sa faute mais, merde quoi, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Pas quand Mickey était une des personnes, voir la personne qu'il aimait le plus sur cette foutue planète.

Ils avaient passé des moments merveilleux. Ian se souvenait de tout. Une des premiers fois où il lui fit l'amour, leurs deux mains crispées l'une avec l'autre contre les étagères. Quand il s'était battu aussi et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé ensemble par terre, couverts de sang mais qu'ils s'étaient relevé comme si de rien n'était en buvant une bière et finissant par baiser. Comme toujours. Leurs discussions, leurs bagarres, leurs fous rire. Tout se finissait entre sang et sourire, entre haine et amour. Ian et Mickey ne se détestaient pas, ils étaient même pour ainsi dire sur la même longueur d'onde.

Être romantique, c'était carrément pas leur truc. Pourquoi partager un repas aux chandelles quand on peut boire une bière contre les barbelés d'une prison ? Pourquoi perdre du temps à se câliner quand on peut se battre ? Pourquoi apporter des roses rouges quand on peut se partager une clope ? Pourquoi faire l'amour délicatement dans des draps propres quand on peut baiser sauvagement contre un mur ?

Couple ou pas ? La question que Mickey avait esquivé très longtemps avant de finalement s'avouer et avouer aux autres qu'il était gay, et "je m'en bas les couilles de votre avis" et donc oui, un couple. Un couple très étrange mais un couple quand même.

Puis Ian avait déserté l'armée et avait continué sa petite vie minable dans un bar gay. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que Mickey viendrait le chercher jusque là, à vrai dire il avait plutôt voulu se faire oublier et oublier.

Ian se détestait encore plus, et il n'aurait pas cru ça possible, quand il apprit la triste vérité. Il était bipolaire. Alors c'était lui l'héritier de cette merde dans la famille ? Bah, il était celui qui le méritait le plus après tout. Ian aurait voulu hurler à sa famille, à Mandy, à Mickey, de le tuer ou de le laisser se tuer. Se planter un couteau dans les veines ou dans le cœur et crever misérablement comme il aurait du. Si les autres avaient pu voir toute sa souffrance, si seulement..

Puis vint l'hôpital. Les cachets. Les repas avec tous ces tarés dont il faisait parti. Les hallucinations. Les nuits blanches ou hantées par les cauchemars. Les cicatrices. Les hurlements. Les pleurs. La tempête. La haine. La colère. La tristesse. Le dégoût. Le vide.

Le vide, la pire chose. Être tiraillé par ses sentiments c'est l'horreur, mais ne plus avoir de sentiments c'est encore pire. Penser à sa propre mort ou celle de ses proches en se disant que, putain, ça ne nous affecterait même pas. Sauf Mickey. Parce que Mickey c'est pas pareil. Ian n'arrive pas à se dire qu'il peut mourir, qu'il peut le perdre. Même si le plus jeune fait tout pour que le brun parte et ne revienne jamais. Il ne lui parle pas, ne le regarde pas, ne lui rend pas ses étreintes. Mais Milkovich revient. Pas forcément tous les jours, mais il vient plusieurs fois par semaine. Et Ian veut le tuer de se faire de mal ainsi. Il veut lui hurler qu'il est malade, que c'est fini, qu'il ne l'aime plus, qu'il doit trouver quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux que lui, et que bordel c'est pas bien compliqué.

Ian a l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Un monde où les bruits les plus infimes normalement sont de véritables marteaux. Une balle de ping-pong, un pion sur un plateau de dames, un couteau posé sur une table. Que de bruits qu'on ne remarque pas, qui passent inaperçu, mais qui font de la vie de Ian un enfer. Il est incapable de se concentrer sur une discussion même si celle ci l'intéresse. Il préfère partir et aller dormir. Entre les cauchemars du monde réel et de son sommeil, Ian choisit la deuxième option parce que dans celle-ci Mickey ne souffre pas à cause de lui.

Putain que c'est dur d'aimer quelqu'un comme Ian aime Mickey. L'amour qui vous cisaille le ventre comme pour vous tuer tout doucement est le pire. Comment ça l'amour est un bon sentiment ? Refuser de se nourrir, devenir jaloux, détester tout ce qui nous sépare de l'être aimé, Ian appelle ça l'enfer. Et l'enfer semble être un très bon synonyme de l'amour bizarrement.

Pour finir, Ian doit avouer que voir Mickey revenir aussi souvent est un énorme paradoxe qui le tue et le tient en vie. Ian a besoin de sentir les bras musclés autour de lui, de sentir l'odeur du sang et du tabac, de voir les yeux clairs le regarder avec amour. Alors parfois, mais seulement de temps en temps, Ian lui rend son étreinte. Lui murmure qu'il l'aime. Lui sourit doucement. Répond à ses questions. Lui parle de détails insignifiants : que la bouffe est dégueulasse, qu'il a battu un tel aux échecs.

Ian sait qu'il aime Mickey, mais qu'il lui fait du mal.

Surtout Ian sait que Mickey l'aime, et que ça lui fait du mal de savoir qu'il s'attache à lui alors qu'il mérite mieux.

Le plus jeune aimerait bien jeter tous ses cachets, refuser de manger et vomir ce qu'on lui aurait forcé à ingurgiter, se tailler les bras et crever.

Mais Ian se rappelle d'une phrase que lui a dit Mickey lors d'une de ses récentes visites :

" Grouille toi de guérir bordel, notre vie nous attend "

Alors Ian fait tout son possible pour le faire, pour guérir.

Il l'a promit à Mickey, il va aller mieux et..

Et après ils vivront une putain de belle vie.


	2. Violonist

La cloche sonne, je range mes affaire en vitesse. Dans la salle d'en face se trouve Mickey et je veux le voir sortir avant de rentrer chez moi. À peine j'ouvre la porte qu'il se trouve devant moi, sortant de l'autre cours en se précipitant comme s'il étouffait à l'intérieur. Moi c'est sans lui avec moi que j'étouffe. On était dans la même classe il y a quelques années et j'en suis éperdument tombé amoureux. Mickey c'est la personnification de la rébellion au lycée avec son "fuck you" tatoué sur ses phalanges, ses réponses pleins d'insolence aux profs et le fait de sécher tout le temps. Il a la rage au ventre Mickey, la haine au cœur. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il haïsse autant les cours mais ça doit pas être glorieux. Il me fait un sourire en coin avant de continuer sa route et sortir fumer sa clope. Je le suis et alors que je me prépare à rentrer chez moi, il m'accoste.

" - Gallagher ! "

C'est pas de la méchanceté chez Mickey, ça prouve même qu'il a une certaine considération pour moi.

" - Ouai ?  
\- Fais pas ton rabat-joie, viens fumer avec moi. "

C'était inespéré qu'il me propose ça. Avec Mickey c'est pas vraiment de l'amitié, mais on se déteste pas, enfin surtout moi. Il aime pas grand monde Mickey ; bien que tout le monde l'admire, alors forcément j'ai une certaine côte chez les filles pour être dans ses bons quartiers. Malheureusement pour elles, je préfère les hommes. C'est con hein, mais c'est la vie. Mickey aussi préfère les hommes même si je sais que qu'il se passera rien entre nous je peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer tel un ado timide que je suis peut-être après tout. Une prof passe et interpelle Mickey en lui demandant son travail qu'il n'a pas pu rendre comme il séchait encore.

" - J'attend Monsieur Milkovich, votre dm.  
\- Allez vous faire foutre. "

C'est toujours comme ça avec Mickey. Il vient pas, il assume les conséquences et il les renvoie tous chier. Il écrase sa clope, me salue et rentre au lycée alors que sa prof abandonne et repart. Mickey est interne, c'est étrange d'ailleurs, avec son envie d'anarchie ça doit pas être simple à supporter.. Je finis ma cigarette puis me rend compte que j'ai oublié ma veste dans la salle de musique ce midi. Je me dépêche de rentrer dans le lycée avant qu'il ne ferme mais lorsque je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte j'entend une mélodie. Je me contente de la pousser avant de tomber sur.. Sur Mickey. Mickey le rebelle du lycée tient un archet de sa main tatouée qu'il glisse lentement sur les cordes d'un violon. Personne ne doit savoir qu'il joue, à connaître un minimum Mickey il doit se sentir honteux ; pourtant les notes sont parfaites et donne une touche de poésie à cet instant. Il est concentré, les yeux fermés et son archet qui fait tout le rythme de la scène. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avance et mon pied fait craquer le sol. Je vois alors Mickey qui sursaute et se retourne. Il semble paniqué et je me sens dans l'obligation de m'excuser.

" - Pourquoi t'es resté ? J'étais pas trop apte à te recevoir..  
\- J'ai été hypnotisé. Tu joues très bien.  
\- Épargne moi tes discours Gallagher. T'avais pas le droit de m'espionner comme tu viens de le faire. Je veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache, t'as intérêt à fermer ta grande bouche.  
\- Ma grand bouche t'emmerde.  
\- Faut une compensation pour ce désagrément.  
\- Tu n'es pas la justice.  
\- Concrètement, si. Un peuple a besoin de lois et c'est pour ça que la justice a été crée. J'existe en tant que citoyen et donc en tant que partie du peuple. Sans le peuple et donc sans moi, la justice n'aurait pas été inventée. J'ai du faire créer la justice et dans ce sens là, on peut dire que je suis la justice. "

Je connais l'habitude de faire ça de Mickey. Ne pas travailler en cours ne signifie pas être dénudé d'intelligence, il en est la preuve vivante.

" - Très bien, tu es le peuple et la justice. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
\- Mmh.. T'es bon, en cours je veux dire, Gallagher ?  
\- Carrément oui.  
\- Aide moi.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Viens chez moi et aide moi à bosser et avoir des bonnes notes.  
\- Heu, si tu veux oui..  
\- Okay. Ce week end ?  
\- Ça me va.  
\- Tu viendras samedi, je te filerai l'adresse. Aller, bouge maintenant je dois finir de m'entraîner. "

Je sors sans demander mon reste avant de sourire comme un débile. Putain, l'amour rend vraiment con.

Quelques jours ont passé. Je suis en route pour aller chez Mickey. Je crois qu'il habite tout seul dans un petit appart, et c'est exactement sur quoi je tombe en arrivant à l'adresse donnée. Je sonne et Mickey m'ouvre, juste une serviette de bain autour de la taille. À peine me voit-il qu'il se met à rire.

" - Gallagher ! Entre, vas-y. Désolé pour la tenue j'ai pas vu le temps passer et je pensais que c'était ma sœur, elle débarque toujours sans prévenir. "

Alors qu'il se change je me retrouve seul dans son minuscule salon. Une vieille télé pourrie occupe une grande partie de la pièce. Je suis sur un canapé plutôt petit mais moelleux au possible. Sur la table basse quelques paquets de clopes, entamés mais pas terminés, un briquet, quelques magazines et deux bières.

" - Sers toi "

Je me retourne en sursautant, je ne l'avais pas entend revenir.

" - Okay, on a un peu de temps. J'te propose quelque chose Gallagher.  
\- Ouai ? "

Avant que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste Mickey m'a plaqué contre le canapé et me dévore le cou. Pris d'un élan de passion je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrasse avec ferveur d'un baiser qu'il me retourne. Je me retrouve très vite déshabillé, lui aussi et je ne résiste pas à la tentation de le mordre un peu partout sur son corps ; corps qui se cambre un peu plus sous chacune de mes caresses.

" - Bordel Gallagher, prends moi ! "

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et me retourne avant de m'enfoncer en lui doucement, sans préparations. Mickey gémit d'inconfort mais très vite se reprend et commence à haleter. Je m'enfonce jusqu'à toucher sa prostate et je l'entend étouffer un cri de bonheur tant il semble heureux.

À peine une heure plus tard, on est toujours affalés sur le canapé.

" - Bordel Gallagher, y'a pas qu'en cours que t'es doué.  
\- J'ai rêvé de te faire l'amour depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, Milkovich.  
\- T'es amoureux Ian ?  
\- De toi ?  
\- Bah oui de moi.  
\- Totalement et éperdument amoureux de toi ouai.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Ouai. Ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines que j'essaie de me rapprocher de toi. Que tu me trouves entrain de faire du violon n'était pas dans mon plan mais cela m'a servit.  
\- Est-ce qu'on est en couple ?  
\- Je pense que la notion de couple ne veut rien dire tu sais. Tu as des couples d'amis, des couples d'amoureux. C'est juste une situation que nous impose la société. On n'est pas obligé d'être en couple, d'ailleurs il en est hors de question. Une relation libre à plus de chance de durer qu'une relation de couple car moins de contraintes y sont présentes. Pas de couple c'est la longévité assuré !  
\- La longévité de quoi ?  
\- De notre amour, crétin.  
\- De l'amour ? Que c'est poétique.  
\- Ose dire que c'est pas ça qui nous relit.  
\- J'en ai foutrement aucune idée Milkovich.  
\- Mais moi je sais, Gallagher.  
\- Tu sais tout de toute manière. " dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

" - Tu me joues du violon ?  
\- Je l'ai pas ici, il est au lycée.  
\- Au lycée alors.  
\- Si tu veux, mais je vois pas ce que ça t'apportes. C'est.. poétique.  
\- L'amour aussi.  
\- Ouai mais l'amour c'est avec toi Gallagher, et putain ça change tout. "


	3. Une pluie saveur cannelle

Scène type lemon très très soft]

Je me rappelle de notre premier vrai rendez-vous. Mickey m'avait demandé de le rejoindre un jeudi, à côté du banc a mi chemin entre chez lui et chez moi. Un jeudi de mars et il pleuvait. Le connaissant, nous n'allions pas nous contenter de trouver une place à l'abri et s'asseoir en discutant de nos dernières vacances. Premièrement parce que nous n'avions pas de vacances. Ce n'est pas avec mon job merdique dans la supérette que j'allais pouvoir m'offrir des vacances et Mickey n'avait même pas de job. Deuxièmement parce que ce n'était pas sur ça qu'était basée notre relation, mais plutôt sur les actes.

Toujours est-il que ce matin là je l'attendis dans le froid et sous la pluie. Monsieur daigna arriver, un blouson en cuir sur les épaules et un grand sac sous le bras. II se contenta d'un léger sourire en coin et voyant que je grelottais de froid, passa sa veste sur mon dos. Mickey ne faisait jamais de grandes démonstrations d'amour, ce simple geste signifiait déjà beaucoup. Je remarquai un léger détail. Un détail.. Étrange. Mickey sentait la cannelle.

" - Qu'est ce que t'as foutu pour sentir une odeur pareil ?  
\- Ta gueule. C'est Mandy.. Elle a décidé de se mettre à la cuisine ! Elle m'a fait chier avec ses pancakes toute la matinée. Franchement ! "

Je souris en soulignant intérieurement le fait qu'avoir un tatouage "Fuck you" sur les phalanges et sentir la cannelle était un vrai paradoxe tant l'un défiait l'autre par son absurdité à être présent dans une telle situation. Mickey sembla comprendre mes pensées et râla. J'enchaînai sur autre chose pour qu'il retrouve le sourire.

" - T'as quoi dans ton sac ?  
\- De quoi s'amuser et empocher un peu de pognon.  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Ouai.  
\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?  
\- On va braquer la petite banque du coin du quartier Nord. Elle a sûrement pas beaucoup mais ce sera déjà ça. "

Je savais que cette histoire sentait l'embrouille à plein nez. Je savais que j'aurai du rire un bon coup et me casser. Mais je n'ai pas pu, parce que Mickey comptait trop pour moi. Et que le fait qu'il me demande de l'accompagner montrait et prouvait toute la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir pour moi. Il m'expliqua le plan et c'est avec une certaine appréhension que je le suivit. Il se gara sur un parking en face de cette fameuse banque et alors que j'ouvris la portière, il m'attrapa par le poignet. Je me retourna et Mickey, sans me prévenir, m'embrassa langoureusement. Alors qu'il se décollait de moi, je vis dans ses yeux toute la sincérité dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il me marmonna de faire attention et me poussa légèrement pour m'inciter à sortir. J'avais peur et mon ventre semblait hurler toutes mes appréhensions.

J'entrai dans la banque calmement. Une jeune employée était au bureau d'accueil. Elle me fit un grand sourire et j'eu toutes les peines du monde à lui retourner.

" - Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
\- Je voudrais prendre de l'argent sur mon compte.  
\- Oui bien sûr, attendez je reviens tout de suite. "

Elle sorti et je fis signe à Mickey qu'elle était partie. À peine fut-elle revenue qu'il rentra et pointa son pistolet sur elle. La pauvre fille hurla et cria qu'elle nous donnerait tout ce qu'on voulait pourvu qu'on la laisse en paix. Mickey pointa les coffres de son flingue et la fille nous passa plusieurs sacs de billets. Mickey me les fila et je couru les mettre dans la voiture, m'installant à l'avant. Il sorti à peine quelques secondes plus tard, montant à côté de moi, je démarrai et roula aussi vite que possible pour se casser de là. Décidément ça ne sentait pas bon pour nous si les flics nous chopaient.

" - Putain Ian, bon réflexe !  
\- Ta gueule Milkovich.  
\- Tout doux ! Tout doux. On est assez loin. Ça te dit pas de s'arrêter un peu plus loin de la route ? "

Comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête, je décidai de m'arrêter dès que possible. À peine le contact fut coupé que Mickey se jeta sur moi pour me mordiller le cou. Ses baisers me donnaient vie, ses caresses excitaient ma peau. Tout chez lui m'attirait. Ses yeux, son sourire si rare qu'il en devenait tellement précieux, sa peau dont je prenais plaisir à embrasser chaque parcelle. Mickey me caressa les hanches avant d'aller titiller un peu plus bas. À la fois je détestais qu'il le fasse et je ne pouvais pas m'en passer. C'était comme si le corps de Mickey était fait pour mon corps, comme si sa langue avait la taille parfaite pour ma bouche, comme si sa bouche était crée pour me sucer. Beaucoup trop de détails auxquels les gens n'attachent pas d'importance, beaucoup trop de détails qui font toute la différence. La matinée, enfin plutôt l'après-midi, continua comme ça. Une clope, une baise, une clope, une baise ; jusqu'à ne jamais s'arrêter et comme si l'amour n'avait pas de fin. J'aimais Mickey plus que quiconque au monde et je savais cet amour réciproque. Amour étrange nous ressemblant, parfumé de pluie et de cannelle.

Seulement, la vie n'a pas décidé ainsi. Mickey est mort dans un accident de voiture. J'ai pleuré, tellement pleuré: je suis resté dans mon lit sans bouger pendant plusieurs jours. J'ai arrêté de manger, j'ai arrêté de vivre.

Mickey est mort.

Il faisait parti de moi. Je ne voyais pas sa mort arriver, je pensais que mon amour avait le pouvoir de l'immortalité sur lui. Je pensais qu'il serait à mes côtés pour toujours. Quelle crédulité me possédait ainsi ?

Mickey est mort.

Mickey n'est plus avec nous. Plus avec moi.

Alors je suis retourné sur ce banc. Entre chez moi et.. Chez lui. Je me suis assis sur ce banc. Cela fait un an que cette journée est passée. Nous sommes un jeudi de mars, et il pleut. Je n'ai pas pris de veste mais Mickey n'est plus là pour le prêter la sienne.

Mickey est mort.

Et la pluie ne sent désespérément plus que son odeur initiale, sans une once de cannelle pour la parfumer.


	4. He's bipolar

OS - He's Bipolar

[les éléments ne seront pas vraiment dans le bon ordre, je m'en excuse d'avance]

Mickey Milkovich n'était pas gay.

Il n'aimait pas les femmes certes, mais il n'était pas gay. D'ailleurs, il suffisait de lui poser la question pour se retrouver par terre en sang incapable d'appeler les pompiers.

Mickey Milkovich ne faisait pas l'amour.

Il baisait, contre un mur ou contre des étagères, avec force généralement. Il n'était pas vraiment le genre de mec à s'arrêter en plein mouvement et embrasser tendrement son partenaire, alors ça pas question.

Mais Mickey Milkovich avait un jour rencontré Ian Gallagher, meilleur ami de sa sœur Mandy qu'il avait au départ voulu tabasser pour quelque chose de pas très important au final et avait finalement arrêté de le poursuivre car celui-ci s'était avéré gay. Alors bon, il avait quand même voulu le frapper un peu histoire de s'amuser. Il n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout prévu de se retrouver sur Ian et de bander comme un malade parce que oui, Gallagher était putain de sexy. Ils s'étaient très vite retrouvés nus, le plus jeune faisant des vas-et-viens à l'intérieur du plus vieux.

Depuis ce jour-là, Ian et Mickey avaient démarré une relation assez spéciale. Ils n'étaient pas en couple, non putain ! Mais attendez, en couple ? Faut pas pousser non plus ! Ian n'était pas son plan cul, parce qu'on ne traite pas un plan cul ainsi. Et ils n'étaient pas sex friend parce qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. On ne se laisse pas plaquer par ses amis contre une étagère en haletant, enfin pas selon Mickey Milkovich en tout cas, après libre à vous de faire ce qu'il vous plaît avec vos amis..

Mickey avait assez vite connu toute la famille de Ian. Lip, son frère, avec un côté assez nymphomane selon lui. Debbie, sa petite sœur un peu dérangée sûrement mais pas bien méchante. Le plus jeune, Carl, qui devait déjà avoir ses propres affaires dans la drogue et les marchés noirs -Mickey lui faisait confiance- ! Fiona, la grande sœur assez mère poule, mais qui avait quand même du mérite il faut l'avouer. Et puis Franck, le père alcoolique dont le seul but était de mener l'état Américain en bateau. Oh, il y en avait d'autres des Gallagher ou presque, mais on ne va pas vous dresser tous les portraits, on n'en finirait pas..

Bon, soyons honnête, étant un Milkovich et fréquentant toute la flopée Gallagher, rien n'aurait du étonner Mickey. Mais en fait, si. Ces derniers temps, Ian était étrange. Au début, le brun s'était dit qu'il lui en voulait : il avait eu un gosse et s'était marié avec une prostituée russe qui l'avait plus ou moins violé devant ses yeux ; ça aurait été compréhensible. Mais très vite il comprit que non. Ian avait des sautes d'humeur, parfois il était on ne peut plus joyeux et promettait le soleil et la chaleur tandis que d'autres fois il semblait vide, comme si une tempête intérieure l'avait tué et qu'il n'était plus qu'une carcasse.

Et puis un beau jour, Ian vint lui annoncer qu'il partait rejoindre l'armée. Autant vous dire que ça l'avait chamboulé Milkovich.

" - T'es pas sérieux ? "

Une question posée trop vite. Des yeux perçants fixés sur lui.

" - Oui. "

Un monde qui s'écroule. Une porte d'entrée qui se claque. Mandy arrivant sur le seuil de sa chambre :

" - Putain, c'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? Mais Mick, bordel cours lui après !

\- Non mais et puis quoi encore ? On est pas dans une série pour adolescents frustrés bordel ! "

Des larmes qui piquent les yeux.

Ian est parti.

Mickey passa plusieurs semaines sans aucune nouvelle de son cop.. De Ian. Il avait fini par aller au poste de l'armée qui lui avait apprit qu'aucun Ian n'était dans leurs rangs mais qu'un Gallagher, sûrement un membre de sa famille, avait déserté. Milkovich n'avait pas vraiment été au lycée, mais il n'était pas con et avait comprit. Ian s'était fait passé pour Lip. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire tous les bars des environs pour espérer le trouver. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Non, Mickey n'était pas amoureux ! Il voulait juste pouvoir baiser tranquillement. Comment ça, il aurait pu aller voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, Mickey voulait Ian. Parce que c'était un bon coup. Rien de plus, évidement.

Jamais le brun n'aurait imaginé trouver Ian dans un bar gay, à moitié streap-teaser et à moitié gigolo, drogué par ses clients aux cachets d'ecsta. Mickey avait fini par faire comprendre que Ian était à lui, et que quiconque oserait le toucher ou le regarder un peu trop se retrouverait par terre et sûrement blessé. Putain, il fallait qu'il soit bon au lit pour que Mickey le ramasse par terre et le ramène dans sa propre maison. Svetlana allait encore hurler, mais qu'elle aille se faire foutre elle aussi ! Ian était en danger, quelque chose clochait et Mickey en était sûr.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsque le petit ami de Mandy, qui était censé l'avoir frappée, lui fit un commentaire sur je ne sais plus quoi (c'est pas ça l'important, arrêtez de soupirer okay?) et que Ian avait fini en brandissant un couteau de cuisine à quelques millimètres des yeux de ce pauvre homme (enfin, il l'avait un peu mérité quand même.. Non?). Mickey lui avait alors attrapé le bras et délicatement ôté le couteau des mains. Ian, terrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer, s'était laissé faire. Il l'avait poussé dehors, se contentant de jeter un regard perdu à sa sœur et un noir à son copain et s'était éclipsé derrière son petit-ami (pas de commentaire sur le surnom d'accord ? C'était pour faire plaisir à Ian c'est tout.. NON ne souriez pas, putain vous êtes chiants...).

Finalement, Ian avait sombré dans une pseudo dépression un peu trop étrange aux yeux du brun qui avait fini par appeler Fiona. Les larmes aux yeux, l'aînée lui avait annoncé que Ian était très certainement comme leur mère : bipolaire. Mickey avait voulu s'énerver, bipolaire bordel c'est quoi cette merde encore ? Mandy, une main sur son bras, lui avait chuchoté ce que ce putain de mot voulait dire. Alors, en s'effondrant, Mickey avait hurlé.

" - Il va rester ici, d'accord ? Avec nous ! Toi, moi, nous, sa putain de famille ! Je veux pas qu'il aille dans un camp de fous ou je sais pas quoi ! Il va rester ici. Je vais m'occuper de lui. "

Fiona, les yeux rouges, avait alors aperçu à travers ses mots l'amour que Mickey portait à Ian, sans peut-être même s'en rendre compte.

Puis, il y avait eu cette fugue du plus jeune avec le bébé de Mick. Non mais, il était vraiment taré celui-là ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Une poignée d'heures plus tard, Mickey et une partie des Gallagher étaient au poste de police.

" - Vous devriez le faire soigner. "

Lip avait brièvement regardé Mickey et répondu que, oui, ils le savaient. Et qu'ils allaient le faire. Carl, bien loin de leur histoire de couple (ou non), rassura Mickey du mieux qu'il pu en lui souriant maladroitement.

L'hôpital psychiatrique. Milkovich y était allé à reculons. Putain, il fallait qu'il laisse son mec (ouai, bon, ne chipotons pas sur les mots) aller dans cette merde d'hôpital ? Si.

Trois jours plus tard, il était enfin sorti. Mickey l'avait prit dans ses bras, se retenant de l'embrasser comme un fou (bon, comme un fou.. peut-être pas quoi..).

Puis il y était retourné. Parce que ça n'allait pas, et que c'était pas prêt de s'arranger.

Putain.

Il fallait qu'il soit vraiment, mais alors vraiment un bon coup, pour que Mickey supporte d'arpenter les couloirs blancs de l'asile de fou, chaque jour, alors que Ian ne semblait même pas s'en soucier.

Mais un jour, alors que Mickey était venu avec Lip et Fiona, Ian s'était approché de lui et avait demandé, baissant la voix comme s'il était épié de partout (un peu parano le Gallagher, quoique on ne savait jamais), s'il pouvait lui parler seul à seul et dans un endroit un peu à l'écart. Milkovich s'était retourné vers son frère et sa sœur qui avaient hoché positivement la tête, l'un prétextant qu'il allait fumer et l'autre qu'elle avait besoin d'un café.

Ian l'avait alors attrapé assez sauvagement, poussé contre un mur et l'avait embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était peut être le cas, après tout, qui sait (pas moi, et pourtant je suis celle qui raconte) ?

" - Je suis désolé Mickey, tu mérites tellement mieux que moi.

\- Arrête tes conneries bordel, j'suis là c'est ce que tu dois retenir. "

Ian l'avait fixé dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes et lui avait sourit. Un vrai sourire, pas le genre de truc que vous faites à votre grande tante parce qu'elle vous a filé un chèque (et que vous n'étiez là que pour ça de toute façon) plutôt le genre de truc que vous faites à quelqu'un.. Quelqu'un dont vous êtes amoureux. Quelqu'un pour qui vous pourriez faire un truc aussi débile qu'apporter un bouquet de roses. Ce que, le lendemain, Mickey avait fait.

" - Putain Mick, est ce que tu as braqué le vendeur ?

\- Non.

\- Est ce que tu as acheté ces fleurs, pour moi, en toute légalité ? Sans utiliser d'armes ou je sais pas trop quoi ?

\- Bordel Gallagher, prends les et n'en parlons plus..

\- Oh que si je vais en parler !

\- Ta gueule ! "

Ian aurait peut-être dû se sentir offusqué, mais n'oublions pas d'où il vient, alors il ne fit aucun commentaire mais tira le brun vers lui en agrippant sa chemise et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

" Imagine que j'effleure chaque parcelle de ta peau avec ces roses, et qu'ensuite je..

\- Ferme. Ta. Putain. De. Gueule. Ou je vais encore finir à me branler devant un magazine porno.. "

Ian l'avait juste embrassé et lui avait sourit.

Et putain, il devait vraiment être un bon coup si Mickey bandait juste à cause d'un de ses sourires !

Ou peut-être que Mickey Milkovich était bel et bien amoureux de Ian Gallagher.

Et merde.


	5. Hurricane

OS - Hurricane

[UA - Songfic Hurricane by Halsey. Cette musique méritait mieux, mais je n'ai pas le talent de lui apporter ce qu'elle mérite. Désolée. Pour Adèle ]

I went down to a place in Bed Stuy

(Je suis allée à un endroit à Bed Stuy)

A little liquor on my lips

(Un peu d'alcool sur mes lèvres)

Mickey Milkovich était un adepte des bars gays de la région. Il les fréquentait assez régulièrement et était populaire dans chacun d'eux. Ce samedi soir ne fit pas exception à la règle et il se rendit donc dans un de ses endroits préférés. Il adorait ce bar, la musique était bonne, le prix pas trop élevé ; Mickey était aussi riche qu'il était hétéro, on vous laisse imaginer la chute actuelle de son compte bancaire, et les gars qui y travaillaient étaient cools. Mickey rentra sans soucis et à peine dix minutes plus tard on lui proposa de la poudre blanche pour pas cher. Loin d'être effrayé le brun en prit quelques grammes et retrouva d'autres habitués avec qui il traînait parfois. La moitié était déjà à moitié étalé sur le sol Mickey n'était pas assez stupide pour tout consommer maintenant et aussi vite. Il prit juste de quoi passer une bonne soirée et se dirigea au bar. Il chercha son serveur habituel mais c'est un jeune rouquin inconnu au regard froid qui vint prendre sa commande.

I let him climb inside my body

(Je l'ai laissé grimpé dans mon corps)

And held him captive in my kiss

(Et l'ai maintenu captif de mon baiser)

Mickey le trouvait irrésistiblement attirant. "Merde" se dit-il : il s'était fixé la règle de ne jamais faire quoi que ce soit avec un serveur. On ne savait jamais.

" - Je vous sers quoi ?

\- Un verre de vodka.

\- Nature ?

\- S'il vous plait. "

Le jeune garçon disparu et revint aussi vite, un verre à la main.

" - Tenez. "

Pas très bavard le nouveau. Mais avec un de ces corps.. Bien dommage qu'il soit serveur. Et puis, Mickey n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit gay, ni même de lui plaire.

And there's a storm you're starting now

(Et il y a une tempête que tu commences à présent)

Quelque chose en lui trouvait ce jeune homme.. Pur. Comme une œuvre d'art dans un musée sous haute protection. Le genre de personne qui vous font passer par plusieurs émotions jusqu'à occuper votre esprit pendant des heures et des heures, incapable de sortir de votre tête et vous obligeant à leur accorder toute votre attention. Les personnes qui vous font rêver d'eux jusqu'au petit matin.

I'm a wanderess

(Je suis une nomade)

I'm a one night stand

(Je suis le coup d'un soir)

Don't belong to no city

(Je n'appartiens à aucune ville)

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Mickey n'avait pas quitté le rouquin du regard et ce dernier semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Il s'approcha du brun et s'accouda contre le bar avant de demander avec un sourire :

" - Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? "

Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'était quoi ce petit sourire en coin avec ce regard espiègle ? Mais Mickey ne baisait pas n'importe qui quand même. Enfin, si. Mais celui-là semblait différent.

" - Mmh.. Peut-être pourriez-vous discuter avec moi.. Je m'ennuie un peu ce soir. "

Le rouquin eût un petit rire mais répondit tout de même positivement.

" - Je m'appelle Ian. " dit-il seulement en lui tendant sa main. Main que Mickey sera un peu trop longtemps pour être jugée innocente.

" - Je m'appelle Mickey.

\- Enchanté Mickey. On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer ?

\- Évidemment !

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? Il me semble avoir entre du parler de toi.

\- Assez régulièrement ouai. Et toi, t'es nouveau ici ?

\- Carrément, on a tous besoin d'un emploi pas vrai ?

\- Ahah, c'est vrai ! Mais pas forcément celui de barman dans une boîte gay.

\- Oh, c'est un métier comme un autre.. Et puis, je peux profiter de la vue si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? " rajouta Ian avec un clin d'œil. Oh bordel que cet homme lui faisait de l'effet.

Don't belong to no man

(Je n'appartiens à aucun homme)

I'm the violence in the pouring rain

(Je suis la violence d'une pluie battante)

I'm a hurricane

(Je suis un ouragan)

" - Ça veut dire que t'es gay ?

\- On peut le dire comme ça effectivement, bien que je ne juge pas utile d'être dans l'obligation de s'approprier une étiquette rendue indispensable par une société malade de vouloir classer les gens.

\- Ne blâme pas trop la société parce que nous sommes la société.

\- Je ne pense pas être vraiment inclu dans la société vois-tu ; j'ai plutôt le sentiment de la...

\- ... Regarder de loin, comme extérieur à une scène dont on fait parti. " termina Mickey. Ian sembla surprit quelques instants mais son sourire revint sur ses lèvres. Il sortit alors quelques gélules de sa poche avant de reprendre la parole.

" - Ça te dit qu'on teste ensemble ? On pourrait aller plus loin et continuer de parler de la société et des obligations qui nous tiennent tellement à cœur qu'on est entrain d'en parler à plus de minuit, mais.. pimenter notre discussion.

\- J'suis partant. "

I went down to a place in Brooklyn

(Je suis venue dans un endroit à Brooklyn)

Where you tripped on LSD

(Où tu voyageais sous LSD)

And I found myself reminded

(Et je me suis rappelée)

To keep you far away from me

(De te tenir éloigné de moi)

Plus d'une heure était passée. Mickey et Ian était dans un coin isolé du bar, à moitié défoncé par la drogue et à moitié par leur attirance réciproque qui les rendait dingues. Malgré tout, Mickey n'avait pas osé tenter quoi que ce soit. Sa discussion avec le rouquin et le courant qui passait entre eux valait mieux qu'une nuit de baise. Les gélules avaient néanmoins fait leur effet et Mickey se mît à parler sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

" - Ian..

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ressemble à l'art.

\- L'art ?

\- Oui. T'es beau, très beau. Et au premier abord t'es froid. T'es comme l'art : tu fais ressentir quelque chose. Je pense que tu laisses personne indifférent et surtout pas moi. T'es pas le genre de mec qu'on baise, t'es plutôt le genre de mec dont on tombe désespérément amoureux mais qu'on réussit jamais à atteindre parce que trop haut pour nous. Tu vois ? "

I'm a wanderess

(Je suis une nomade)

I'm a one night stand

(Je suis le coup d'un soir)

Don't belong to no city

(Je n'appartiens à aucune ville)

Ian était sidéré. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça. Personne ne l'avait jamais comparé à l'art. Et il savait que Mickey le pensait vraiment. Alors, tout doucement, très délicatement, il pencha sa tête et embrassa le brun. Ce fut un baiser très chaste mais qui devint de plus en plus passionnel au fil des secondes. Un combat où nul ne perdait vraiment avait commencé.

Don't belong to no man

(Je n'appartiens à aucun homme)

I'm the violence in the pouring rain

(Je suis la violence d'une pluie battante)

I'm a hurricane

(Je suis un ouragan)

Ian se détacha de Mickey par manque d'air mais resta très proche de lui.

" - Je te propose de prendre nos affaires et d'aller dans mon appart', on est à quelques minutes en voiture.

\- Tu veux prendre la voiture dans notre état ?

\- Oui.

\- Et si on meure ?

\- T'as raison. Couchons ensemble sur ce sol. Faudrait pas mourir avant d'avoir pu profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre, ce serait bête.

\- Trop bête. "

Si d'autres paroles furent prononcées ce soir-là, Mickey n'en garda que peu de souvenir. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois, sous les étoiles ou le plafond pourri d'un vieil immeuble miteux. Et à partir de ce jour-là, ils le refirent tous les jours jusqu'à s'installer ensemble. Mickey n'était plus sûr d'être gay, bisexuel ou autre chose. Ce n'était qu'une étiquette. Mickey était juste sûr d'une chose : il était un amateur d'art.

Come and fade me

(Viens et fais-moi disparaître)

Come and fade me

(Viens et fais-moi disparaître)

I'm a hurricane

(Je suis un ouragan)


	6. Rain of tears

OS - Rain of tears

Personne n'avait su à quel point Mickey avait été brisé lors de sa rupture. Il savait que Ian était malade, forcément qu'il le savait et qu'au fond ce dernier s'en voulait juste de ne pas être à la hauteur de son petit-ami. Mais, bordel, Mickey avait eu envie de crever à cet instant.

" - Est ce que c'est ta façon de rompre avec moi ? "

Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas..

" - Oui. "

Okay, de toute évidence ça allait être un peu plus dur que prévu.

" - Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ? T'es sérieux la ? "

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Mickey et Ian devaient rester ensemble contre tout, et même si c'était poétiquement vu et revu c'était la vérité.

" - Je suis pas normal ! Je suis putain de malade !

\- Je peux t'aider ! Je veux t'aider !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être réparé, je ne suis pas brisé ! "

Mickey sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer mais il sentit quelques larmes s'échapper, puis pleurer en silence sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ian le regardait, sans émotion au départ, puis au fur et à mesure que Mickey pleurait le rouquin s'avança doucement. Il prit les mains de Mickey dans les siennes et lui dit :

" - Mickey.. Tu mérites tellement mieux.. Ne pleure pas.. Ne rend pas la chose plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà s'il te plait. "

Le fils des Milkovich sentait son cœur se briser en mille morceaux, comment Ian pouvait-il lui dire ça ?

" - Mick, je..

\- Je t'aime. "

Il l'avait dit comme ça, sans préparation mentale, c'était sorti tout seul et maintenant il était horrifié. Horrifié de se retrouver face à ses sentiments qu'il avait toujours voulu cachés. Il ne parlait pas uniquement que de l'amour puisque c'était la seule fois qu'il le ressentait et au vu de la tournure des événements, Mickey espérait que ce soit la seule fois. De plus il n'était pas sûr de vouloir oublier Ian ; ni même de ne plus être amoureux de lui. Parce que malgré tout, être tombé amoureux de Gallagher avait eu beaucoup d'effet positif sur Mickey. Il se sentait mieux, plus libre aussi et surtout se sentait bêtement heureux. Embrasser son copain, lui tenir la main, le prendre dans ses bras après avoir fait l'amour, tous ces petits détails le comblaient de joie.

" - Je t'aime, mais tu mérites mieux.

\- Ta gueule Gallagher. "

Contre toute attente cela fit sourire Ian. Mickey avait envie de tout casser juste pour le récupérer. Il était si proche de lui mais semblait tellement ailleurs. Dans un autre monde. Un monde où la bipolarité n'existe pas et dans lequel la société n'existe plus.

" - Je suis désolé Mickey.

\- Mon cul ouai. "

Ian monta les marches et se retourna juste à temps pour voir une jeune femme blonde pointer un pistolet sur Mickey. Il cria et le brun se retourna, assénant par réflexe un coup de poing sur la tête de Sammi qui, encore plus énervée, se mît à lui courir après. Apparement elle était prête à le tuer. Mickey, avant de disparaître au bout de la rue hurla :

" - On se retrouvera Gallagher ! N'espère pas me virer de ta vie ainsi ! "

Et Ian sourit. Mickey allait se battre pour lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ian apprit que Mickey était en prison à cause de sa querelle avec Sammi. Svetlana lui demanda d'aller le voir, lui rappelant que Mickey ne l'aimait que lui. Alors il était là, assis sur une de ces putain de chaises devant cette putain de votre. Face à Mickey. Mickey avec les yeux rouges, d'immenses cernes et dont seul le sourire illuminait son visage était visiblement heureux qu'il soit là.

" - Tu es venu..

\- Comme d'habitude, tu t'es fourré dans un sale pétrin.

\- On dirait bien.

\- Tu sors quand ?

\- Si jme tiens bien dans huit ans.

\- Huit ans ?

\- Ouai. "

Mickey crevait d'envie de briser cette glace, de le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer que tout allait bien se passer. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

" - Tu m'attendras ? osa-t-il finalement demander.

\- Tu me demandes de t'attendre huit ans alors que l'on a rompu hier ?

\- Ouai. Je sais que tu m'aimes encore, et c'est le cas pour moi aussi. "

La cloche retentit, signe que les prisonniers devaient rentrer et que l'heure des visites était finie. Ian n'avait toujours pas répondu.

" - Tu m'attendras, hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Dis le, s'il te plait. "

Un "Milkovich" sonore retentit du bout de la pièce. Mickey ravala son "va te faire foutre" car il était à peu près sûr que ça ne lui vaudrait que des emmerdes en plus.

" - Mens s'il le faut.

\- Je t'attendrais. "

Et Mickey lu quelque part dans les yeux rouge de Ian qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dit la vérité.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'une longue pluie de larmes silencieuse n'arrêtait pas de couler sur ses joues.

[Plus court que d'habitude, désolée.]


	7. Souvenirs des temps heureux

OS - Souvenir des temps heureux

[Soundtrack plausible : watch?v=SX1PDdQYkTQ + tous les éléments cités après leur "break-up" sortent de mon imagination oc]

Mickey avait une relation très spéciale avec les souvenirs. Il n'avait jamais été capable de savoir s'il les détestait ou s'il les adorait. Mais, face à la scène qui se déroulait actuellement devant lui, il ne devait pas les haïr tant que cela. Une grande partie de la famille Gallagher et de leurs plus proches amis était réunie dans le salon. La musique couvrait toutes les discussions. Carl avait retrouvé Bonnie et il dansait avec elle, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés et que cette simple danse pouvait les rendre heureux, et peut-être que c'était le cas après tout. V et Fiona étaient sur le canapé et leurs yeux brillaient, sûrement de bonheur. Kev, Mandy et Lip étaient entrain de se resservir de la bière, Frank quand à lui était déjà raide mort sur le sol. Mais la chose la plus belle de cette soirée était sans hésitation Ian. Ian qui dansait avec sa petite sœur Debbie en souriant au gré de la mélodie, Ian qui riait aux éclats, Ian qui allait mieux et putain que ça faisait du bien de le voir comme ça.  
Le plus jeune s'arrêta quelques secondes alors que la musique changea, il se dirigea vers son petit ami (et oui c'est officiel !) et lui demanda avec un énorme sourire :

" - M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? "

" - T'es complètement chelou " avait répondu Mickey mais il s'était quand même levé pour le suivre. Après tout, tant que Ian était heureux, Mickey n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Il y avait eu tellement de soucis quand ils avaient, plus ou moins, rompu ce jour là devant la maison des Gallagher, ce même jour où cette espèce de folle avait tiré sur Mickey qui, en se défendant simplement, s'était retrouvé en prison pour minimum 8 ans. Le fils Milkovich avait tout fait, les pires travaux et avait fermer sa grande bouche aussi souvent qu'il le pût pour sortir vite et récupérer Ian. Ça n'avait pas été si dur que ça car à part quelques hommes avec qui le rouquin avait couché, juste pour patienter, il n'y avait eu personne. Et Mickey avait sourit comme un fou en entendant ça, parce que bordel il l'avouait enfin : il aimait Ian Gallagher. Il l'aimait comme si sa propre vie n'avait pas d'intérêt face à ça, et c'était très certainement vrai.

Ian prit les mains de Mickey dans les siennes et l'entraîna dans une énième pirouette, manquant à chaque pas de renverser une lampe, une bouteille ou un paquet de clopes. Mickey suivit les mouvements avec plus ou moins de difficultés et fatigué, retourna s'asseoir à la fin de la musique.

Ian lui, continuait de danser mais seul cette fois ci. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et son corps ondulait comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu que pour cet instant, ses mains et ses bras effleurant parfois ses côtes ou son visage. Il suivait parfaitement le rythme de la musique, ses jambes ne bougeaient pas énormément mais le rendaient irrésistibles ainsi. Les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Ian semblait en transe, comme habité par la musique. Les projecteurs faisaient passer des lumières aux tons chauds sur son corps qui lui allaient terriblement bien. La pire catastrophe du monde n'aurait pu briser cet instant tant il était magique. La fin de la musique arriva et lorsque les dernières notes sonnèrent Mickey, prit d'un élan d'amour dont il ne se reconnaissait pas, se leva, entraîna Ian dans sa chambre pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il devait le faire. Maintenant.

" - Mick ? T'es sûre que ça va ?  
\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais promets moi de ne pas me couper.  
\- Heu.. Promis.. "

Ok, prendre son courage à deux mains, inspirer et expirer..

" - Je t'aime putain. Je t'aime tellement, je déplacerais des montagnes juste pour un de tes regards. Je sais que je te le dis pas souvent, voir jamais, mais ce soir je dois te le dire. Je t'ai vu danser sous cette putain de lumière et je me suis dis, que ferais-je si tu n'étais pas là ? Que ferait le grand Mickey Milkovich sans Ian Gallagher ? J'ai envie de te prendre contre ce mur, sur le sol et dans ce lit, j'ai envie de te réveiller à trois heures du mat' juste pour entendre ta voix, j'ai envie de t'embrasser pour rien et de te tenir la main comme si on était des putains d'ados perdus dans un monde trop grand pour eux, je veux te montrer toutes les étoiles et t'entendre m'apprendre le nom de chaque constellation, et putain j'ai l'impression d'être une vraie chochotte mais bordel je t'aime et j'veux pas te perdre, c'est comme ça, encré au plus profond de moi, jpeux rien y faire mais t'es ici avec moi alors ça me va. "

Trop de sentiments étaient retenu prisonniers dans le cœur de Mickey Milkovich, il avait longtemps cru qu'ils ne pourraient jamais sortir, mais c'était faux. Comme toujours, il pouvait faire confiance à Ian pour faire sortir le meilleur de lui-même. Parlons en de Ian tiens. Le plus jeune était encore sous le choc, sa main dans celle du plus vieux qu'il serrait si fort que le sang devait avoir du mal à passer, mais merde tant pis, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut avoir une telle déclaration surtout venant de Mickey. Son amour, il le montre plutôt par des actes que par des paroles. Alors Ian fait la seule chose dont il se rappelle le mouvement : il l'embrasse. Un baiser qui mélange hargne, amour, envie. Un baiser qui promet des tas d'étoiles, et ça lui va à Mickey, ça lui va parce qu'ils sont ensemble.

En y repensant, Mickey se dit qu'il savait à ce moment précis qu'il créait un souvenir. Le genre de moment que vous regardez déjà avec nostalgie même s'il se passe sous vos yeux.

La soirée se finit dans leur lit, deux corps suants qui s'emmêlent avec passion comme deux âmes perdues qui se retrouvent, des mots d'amours et quelques constellations pour les accompagner.

OS - Cause' you're fucking in love

Carl Gallagher aimait son frère Ian. Il l'adorait, il partageait sa chambre avec lui et ne le regrettait jamais. Enfin, jamais.. C'est un bien grand mot !

" - Putain Ian, Mickey, arrêtez ! "

Quand le copain, amant, ami ou il ne savait quoi de son frère venait, Carl n'était plus sûr du tout d'aimer son frère autant que ça.

" - Je vais les égorger. "

Où était ce putain de flingue quand on avait besoin de lui ? Bah, ça devait encore être Debbie ou Frank qui l'avaient pris.. Carl soupira, frappa une dernière fois contre le mur et sortit prendre l'air. Personne n'était là ce soir à part les deux tourtereaux, la facture d'électricité avait encore du retard donc impossible de regarder la télé avait dit Fiona. Carl s'assit sur les marches du porche avant de se rouler une clope, enfin pas que du tabac mais bon, inutile de s'attarder là-dessus..

Environ trente minutes plus tard, alors que Carl planait encore un peu, Mickey sortit de la maison pour se fumer lui aussi une clope.

" - Alors espèce de gamin, déjà dans les affaires ?  
\- Retourne baiser mon frère putain..  
\- Oh t'inquiète pas pour ça.  
\- Pourquoi tu lui dis pas ?  
\- Dire quoi ?  
\- Que tu l'aimes ? "

Mickey se retourna en une demi seconde et grimaça.

" - Je ne l'aime pas.  
\- Ah oui ? C'est pour ça qu'il baise aussi le mec de.. "

Carl n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mickey avait déjà balancé sa clope et était rentré, hurlant le prénom du plus jeune. Quelques minutes plus tard il ressortit de nouveau, son manteau sous le bras et s'allumant une autre clope, Ian sur ses talons. Carl soupira et attendit patiemment que son frère daigne revenir, ce qu'il finit par faire au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, plus blasé qu'énervé.

" - Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Je ne couche qu'avec lui.  
\- Et alors ? Vous n'êtes pas en couple si ? Même si c'était vrai, il devrait pas s'énerver comme ça. Tu ne lui appartiens pas, merde.  
\- Depuis quand tu te soucies d'avec qui je couche ou sors ?  
\- Depuis que t'es sous son charme et que tu vas en souffrir.  
\- Je ne suis pas sous son charme !  
\- Si tu l'es. Et le fait que tu t'énerves comme ça ne plaide en rien en ta faveur.  
\- Putain, Carl.. Je vais te tuer.  
\- Laisse tomber, j'ai déjà cherché le flingue et il a encore disparu.  
\- Tu as quoi ?  
\- Laisse tomber je te dis ! Vas plutôt dormi, tu récupéreras ton copain demain.." dit Carl en se levant et en rentrant. Il eût à peine le temps d'entendre Ian crier derrière lui :

" - Ce n'est pas mon copain ! "

Une heure était passée depuis la discussion avec son frère. Carl s'était vaguement occupé mais n'avait désormais qu'une envie : celle de dormir. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte et découvrit Ian le regard perdu sur une photo de Mickey légèrement déchirée sur un bord. Photo prise de loin avec comme seul sujet le brun, le regard attiré par quelque chose sur la droite. Le cliché ne permettait pas de savoir ce que le plus vieux regardait, mais Carl était certain que c'était quelque chose de beau. Il s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, posa une main sur le bras de son frère qui sursauta.

" - T'inquiète. C'est toi qu'il veut. "

Et monta sur son lit sans un mot de plus. Ian éteignit la lumière avant de sourire dans son lit.

Le lendemain, la maison était calme. Personne n'était encore revenu et Ian dormait encore. Carl avala un morceau de pain et se décida d'aller parler à Mickey qu'il savait levé et seul chez lui. Carl n'avait pas peur de grand chose mais n'avait pas non plus forcément envie de croiser le père Milkovich (quel taré celui-la) un dimanche matin.

Après un peu de marche il arriva finalement chez Mickey. Il entra dans bruit et fut surpris de découvrir ce dernier allongé sur le canapé, une vieille photo à moitié déchirée entre les mains. Carl s'approcha et prit la photo délicatement. On y voyait Ian, debout, faire un énorme sourire à l'objectif. Le paysage lui rappelait quelque chose mais Carl n'arriva pas à le replacer. Il décida de partir mais griffonna un mot pour son plus ou moins beau frère :

" T'es le seul mec avec qui couche Ian et pourtant je peux te dire que t'es pas le seul à le vouloir. Fais pas le con, reviens. Carl."

La journée était passée calmement. Mickey était finalement revenu, ils s'étaient expliqué et les deux garçons traînaient maintenant sur le lit du rouquin. Carl décida que la situation avait assez durée comme ça et voulu intervenir. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer (il était encore chez lui après tout) et se posta devant eux.

" - Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Carl ? "

Une grande inspiration. Okay, ça va aller..

" - Vous me saoulez. Tous les deux. Incapables de voir vos sentiments, quoique je pense que vous devez y arriver mais trop fiers pour l'admettre. Vous squattez ma chambre pour baiser et hors de question que je vous laisse le faire si vous n'officialisez pas. Reste assis Mickey ! Et écoute moi, merde. Vous savez ce que c'est votre problème ? Vous êtes cons. Vous crevez d'amour l'un pour l'autre au point de chacun avoir une photo de l'autre toujours sous la main ! Ouai Ian, Mickey fais ça aussi, comment je le sais ? Je le sais c'est tout, t'inquiète. Putain, mais réveillez vous ! J'vous aime bien, peut être même trop pour être là à vous faire la morale, mais j'en ai marre de vous voir vous tourner autour. Vous êtes putain d'amoureux, avouez le qu'on en finisse ! "

Carl le savait : il aurait du se la fermer. Parce que si maintenant Mickey et Ian étaient un vrai couple (à peu près, parce que bon..) et s'aimaient et surtout le savaient, Carl avait oublié qu'ils allaient très certainement fêter ça. En baisant pendant des heures. Dans SA chambre. Et merde.

Quelques jours plus tard, un détail refit surface dans l'esprit du plus jeune des Gallagher. Il profita du fait que Mickey et son frère dorment pour aller fouiller dans leurs affaires et trouver les deux photos. Enfin, les deux morceaux de photos plus exactement. En les mettant à côté, tout semblait plus clair. Et c'est Mandy qui lui apporta la clef de l'énigme :

" - Oh, je ne savais pas que tu avais cette photo ! Je me rappelle du jour où je l'ai prise. Mickey sortait tout juste de prison et Ian était venu avec moi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il me regarde avec un grand sourire : il a retrouvé la personne qui compte vraiment pour lui. Et Mickey le regarde avec.. Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. Avec envie évidemment, avec passion peut-être bien.. Et puis, avec amour c'est évident ! "

Et Carl se dit que Mandy avait raison. Mickey et Ian étaient totalement fous l'un de l'autre. C'est évident après tout..


End file.
